Who's sister am i?
by huflepuff girl14
Summary: this is a "harry has a sister fan-fic" but it has a twist is she hary's sister or is she? this is set after the war and i'm gonna keep it as cannon as possible. ron x oc, draco x hermione (the restof the couples are cannon) nice!Lucius
1. the prologue

**What if Harry Potter's supposed sister was actually Draco Malfoy's long-lost sister**

1980 **Narcissa's (p.o.v.)**

I was staring into space not listening to a word my husband (Lucius) was comforting me with or... trying to at least. I just couldn't focus all i could think about was that my baby my beautiful baby girl Alexis would have to be taken away from her familly and most importantly me. 'He wants to recruit her to pull in new recruits he wants to raise an heir, a female one to suduce the potter boy if the dark lord fails' "the order said they would take her to the potter's and that she would be safe there" those words my husband had said kept ringing in my head. Alexis and draco were in their cots they just been brought back from the hospital a couple weeks ago. Lucius then came down the stairs with Alexis in his arms and he grabbed narcissa's arm bringing her out of her stuper Lucius then said " 'cissa i have to go they're expecting me soon."

"ok I think I'm ready" said narcissa with unsurity and sorrow "she'll be safe" he said as he put his comforting voice back on and with one swift move of his wand their daughter lost her pale complection, white blonde hair and grey-blue eye's and traded them for bright red hair, her "fathers" eye's and skin that almost radiated warmth. narcissa put on a small sad smile on her her face and kissed the head of her daughter as she let her husband take her daughter and she couldnt bare to she her be wisked away so she bid her husband farewell and an 'I love u' and turned around she heard the the loud cracking sound of someone apperating and she couldnt holdback a sob her baby was gone and would have to live as someone elses baby.

* * *

**Hey this sis my first fan-fic so please try and nice but i would like it if u could give some helpful advice and spelling tips i suck at spelling so i will try and remeber to correct the words if i use them in other stories any ways this was just sort of a teaser and the rest of the story will be set in harry's third year so i will try to keep it as cannon as possible and i will probs have to re-watch the movie OH THE HORROR! (HAHAHAHA NOT!) any way look out for more chapters and updaates dont know when im updating next but probs be soon k love ya**

**shebly :D**


	2. The News

**The news **

**hey I am just going to say that it is actually set after Voldermort is dead so there's not too much drama and that this chapter is dedicated to the first person to follow my story and say something nice about this story so it is dedicated to you ****100 and thoughts are in _italics_ and of course quote marks for speaking and the potters told everyone that alexis' name was rose because for the sake of this story the name alexis would arowse suspision oh and rose is going to have green eyes other wise she looks too much like ginny and she's not ginny k i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

(Rose's (Alexis') POV)

"I wonder why McGonagall wants to see us?" I asked Malfoy, Ron, and 'mione

"probably just routine heads stuff" _Malfoy answered with a tiny bit of dout in his voice and eyes that usually he only did when I only I could see. his words sort of relaxed me... well the words alone did but i could see and hear the dout that sort of kept me on my toes._ "for once I agree with malfoy" _'mione said with amusement and shock that made all of us even Malfoy cough when i knew he was trying to hide a laugh_ "wow i never thought iId see the day when 'mione agreed with MALFOY of all people" _Ron said with disbelief and a chuckle as Malfoy scowled at him._ _I can't belive McGonagll made 3 quarters of the golden quartette heads and vice heads (Malfoy and 'mione are the head boy and girl and Ron and I are vice heads to "bring more order to the school" I don't know how that's going to achieve that goal - a muggle-born, a Wesaley, a Potter, and a Malfoy working together._

* * *

(no-one's POV)

the four of them got to the headmistress' office and said the password (vera verto).

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I just heard the someone knock on the door and McGonagall say "come in" then next thing I know I'm hit with force of someone tackling me and the last thing i saw was a face full of cazy red curly hair and green eye's and the next thing i heard was a blur of words from my sister "OMG I missed you SOOOO much it's not fair that you have to spend so much time training as an auror instead doing your last year at hogwarts with your beloved sister? and if so why are you here? did you get invited to be a D.A.D.A. teacher because that would awesome horrible at the same time i mean it would be amasing because i would get to see you more but then you would get to boss me around and take points off me-" she said it so fast I just caught what she said "rosie calm down McGonagall called here to talk to her and the aurors let take a bit time off away from training ok and I missed you too and I wanna be an auror remember so I couldn't teach here but it would ne cool to be able to boss you around and hey 'mione, Ron,.. Malfoy, so why are we all here proffessor- sorry headmisstriss?" I said as rose got off me I hugged 'mione, guy huged Ron, gave a stiff nod to Malfoy and then faced proff-headmisstriss McGonagall and noticed that she held her head a little higher when I called her headmisstriss "well I brought you all here because I found some of dumbledore's memories and I thought you should look at a few they are all ready in the pencieve **(A.U. how do you spell it is it pencieve or penceive or completely** **differently?)** so when your ready" she said with remorse in her voice and with that we all jumped in **(the penceive scene is in italics and the thoughts and quotes of the non-memory people are normal)**

* * *

_(no-one's POV) (in the penceive) _

_"are you sure?" said Lucius, narcissa just nodded stiffly and solemly then turned around after saying googbye and I love you Lucius pointed his wand at a pale skined, white haired baby with blue-grey eye's "googbye Alexis Narcissa Malfoy"Lucius wispered so narcissa couldn't hear but harry, rose, 'mione abd draco heard then he said a spell and the baby suddenly looked exactly like rose... no it WAS ROSE! then a crack was heard and the memory changed to lucius standing in godrics halllow "hello Rose Lilly Potter welcome to your new temperary home" Lilly potter said sadly with a small smile as Lucius game the small baby girl to Lilly and James then left. The scene then changed again they were in a small muggle looking home with the little baby in hagids arms being handed to remus lupin as he was trying to push the baby towards hagrid "hagid I-" "-can yer have to no-one else can take her please im begging yer" " I'm a monster! I can't take care of a baby girl especially James' I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt" i'll come over and take care of her or molly will when you...change...ok?" "ok for Lilly and James"_

* * *

**_hehhehehe cliff hanger i'm evil i hate cliff hangers but every fanfic i read has at least on cliff-hanger so payback! and i hope you like it please reveiw please be as honest as you can with being gentle on your mind thanks r&r please Ill write soon bye_**

**_shelby :D_**


	3. REACTIONS:part one

**Hey guys thank you for reviewing and following and favourite-ing so here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

**REACTION'S**

**(Rose's/Alexis' POV)**

"Is this true?" said_ mal- Draco I should probably call my BROTHER (that sounds so weird) by his first name_. "Yes it is" said a voice from the corner of the room near the door "oh is that you Alexis?" said a different more feminine voice from the same direction as the other voice. I nodded my head assuming she was talking to me.

"Oh my baby! I thought I'd lost you!" the figure the second voice belonged to emerged running towards me and almost tackled me to the ground it was Narcissa- _no she's my mum wow this is going to take some getting used to_. The first voice hadn't emerged yet-_ oh now the person is walking forwards who is that?_

"Mother? Father?" said malf- DRACO _aaaaahhhh I can't get used to this grrrr. _"yes draco we're here" said Nar-_ mother- wait is that Lu- father? oh my life just gets better and better all this is happpening while my broth- i mean harry, ron, hermione and are all speachless and frozen, great just more drama, drama, drama is all my life just throws at me._

_"I can't believe this my whole life..." __I couldn't finish the sentence it was all too much for me my eye's started tearing harry came over and gave me a brotherly hug (just what I needed which is what he somehow all ways know what that is. whatever it is.) and draco looked jealously at harry as if I couldn't see _"draco" he noticed me and looked at me with a pained sad 'I-missed-you' look and harry let go of me and i walked over to draco but harry still had that don't hurt her or else look you know the one every big brother practices so they can take care of their younger siblings unfoutunately especially little sisters. "I'm confused-"said ron as he was interupted by hermione with "of course you are Ronald what's new?"

"hey I'm not always confused i know somethings thankyou"said ron with half-mock offence "what are confused about ron?" i said trying to stop them from arguing forever _i honestly don't see how they can stand each other one minute they're arguing the next they're snogging i'll never figure them out._ "well so you weree draco's sister but they gave you to the potter's to protect you but Lilly and james died so you grew up with me and my family as a cousin and then first year we find out from dumbledore that your harry's sister because he knew that harry needed SOME family and you still needed to be protected now we find out the truth and that's that your a malfoy?" said ron with gain confidence and confusion "I can see how he got confused and this is me agreeing with weasley this is defininately confusing" said draco "wow"I said "what's going on?" said another voice from the door- Ginny- _someone needs shut that damn door._

* * *

**hey guys so i hope you liked it please reveiw and keep reading there is a part two/chapter 4 hopefully soon but bye for now.**

**shelby :D**


End file.
